


Kabir/Khalid OS collection

by girlwithpassion



Series: War (2019) Series [1]
Category: Bollywood - Fandom, War (2019)
Genre: Angst, Boys In Love, Fluff, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, M/M, Random - Freeform, References to Depression
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-26
Updated: 2020-04-15
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:29:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 5,823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23327032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/girlwithpassion/pseuds/girlwithpassion
Summary: Just random collection of my Kabir/Khalid drabbles and OS. Warnings and tags would change as I keep writing.
Relationships: khalid/kabir
Series: War (2019) Series [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1700035
Comments: 32
Kudos: 21





	1. An Apple a Day Keeps the Doctor Away

Just a pure random Khalbir drabble. 

* * *

**An apple a day keeps the doctor away**

Khalid is sitting on kitchen counter eating fruit while being on his phone, enjoying the early morning as Kabir was either away or sleeping. But then Kabir comes to kitchen and freezes at entrance seeing Khalid so causual and carefree for once and it melts Kabir's heart.

He stands there leaning on door keep watching Khalid before he feels mischievous and walks into kitchen and finally Khalid notices and jumping from counter, standing straight in soldier mode and it makes Kabir almost laugh but he controls.

"At ease, Soldier." Kabir mutters but Khalid still stands but loosened up slightly. Kabir comes and stands right in Khalid's space with an inch gap between them and Khalid's heart is beating so fast and loud, eyes wide but Kabir doesn't stop there, he leans close, almost closing gap between them and Khalid's eyes close as he feels Kabir's breathing on his face.

But Kabir moves his face slightly and it brushes with Kabir's face and his body comes into total contact with Khalid's, Kabir's hand move behind and past him, picking up an apple and then instantly there is inches gap between them again and Khalid shivers from sudden loss of contact. His eyes open to see Kabir looking at him as he takes Apple bit.

"An apple a day, keeps a doctor away, right?" He winks and walks away while Khalid almost faints due to his heart rate and his breathing almost stopping at the sight and contact.


	2. Spin The Bottle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Team just playing spin the bottle and it's Khalid's dare.

**Spin The Bottle**

Sometimes when they are bored team does play childish games and tonight is no different when they all sit down to play 'Spin the Bottle' the only surprise is when Kabir joins in too much to team's surprise. They all continue to play and have fun until the bottle stops at Khalid. The bottle lands on Khalid and everyone cheers except for him who is already regretting playing the game.

While they argue over who will dare suddenly Aditi shouts "Okay, kiss the person to your left AND a proper kiss!" Suddenly everyone is quite because person to his left is Kabir, their boss and Khalid sits there in shock trying to process the dare.

"What?"

"Yes you heard it right."

"Nahi... main nahi... yeh stupid hai."

"Oh really?" Aditi counters him and Kabir is sitting there silently, intrigued by what may happen now. Khalid looking for a way out ends up looking on his left is met with Kabir's gaze who raises an eye brow at him in challenge with smirk plastered on his face. Khalid reddens at that. Khalid tries to leave the game when Kabir buts in.

"Jo bachhon wali game se darr jaye woh zindagi mein kya karega?" Khalid knows its a bait but something snaps in him, sitting back down he looks directly at Kabir with fire in his eyes and Kabir's heart skips a beat. Then Khalid looks down trying to control his emotions and Kabir wishes that he wouldn't.... suddenly his chain of thoughts break when a pair of lips lock with his taking him by surprise. But they also move away quickly leaving Kabir for wanting more so he takes what he wants, not letting Khalid move away from him, his hand locks into Kabir's back of neck and he pulls him forward making their lips lock again.

Kabir kisses Khalid with such intensity that Khalid feels he is flying. His hands move and hold onto Kabir's arms for support as he moans, seeing it as a chance Kabir slips his tongue into Khalid, making him feel light headed at such intensity. The dance for dominance continue between their tongue and Khalid's heart is almost beating out of his chest, he fingernails digging into Kabir's arms, causing him to tighten his hold onto Khalid's hair causing him to moan again.

It is when Khalid is light headed due to lack of oxygen only then they break apart, panting heavily onto each other's face, fiery gaze still locked. "That's how you kiss." It was Kabir's comment that falls onto Khalid like cold bucket of water realising what just happened. The smirk still there and Khalid realises he made a fool of himself. In a swift he moves away from Kabir, getting up on his shaky legs and walks away hastily, leaving others to call out to him and Kabir sits there in shock _'what just happened?'_

"You shouldn't have said that." It was Aditi who dares to tell Kabir off who is trying to get his emotions in check while looking into direction of where Khalid had just gone into. Without saying anything else he gets up to follow Khalid. 

He finds Khalid at the deck of their safe house entrance leaning at deck with head bowed and Kabir can see that Khalid is trying hard to control his breathing.

"Khalid?" Kabir calls with him softer tone causing Khalid to go into soldier mode yet again and first time it irks Kabir. Khalid does not turn to look at Kabir who does not like being ignored. 

"Khalid, kya hogaya, aik stupid game..." As soon the words are out of Kabir's mouth he knows he made a mistake, he feels mad at himself for not filtering his mouth. In a swift Khalid turns to face Kabir and the look on his face breaks Kabir's heart. 

"Kha..."

"Meri feelings koi game nahi hain jisse jab chahe aap khel lein. Aapki har saza, har order sab theek hai lekin meri feelings ke saath khelna ka haq aapko bhi nahi hai." A single tear escapes his eye, angrily wiping it away Khalid walks away leaving Kabir frozen on the spot. It is then Kabir is hit with realisation that it's not some mentor crush but Khalid's feelings run far deeper than that, the realisation takes Kabir's breathe away. 


	3. Song

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Song stuck in Kabir's head.

**Song**

Khalid goes undercover as a struggling singer at this bar and Kabir is in for a surprise when he realises Khalid can sing.  Damn... the boy keeps surprising him. Kabir secretly records each song Khalid sings at bar while undercover and saves into his personal playlist and it becomes his solace.

He would plugin headphones to listen to Khalid's songs in bed, when he goes for running sometimes and then one day, he would be humming it while working and Khalid will realise it's his tune and he will be confused as to why Kabir is singing it. 

"Kya?" Kabir looks at him. 

"Yeh song." 'Shit,' Kabir will realise he was humming it. 

"Yaad nahi konsa hai bas dimaag mein atka howa hai." Kabir would shrug and Khalid's hope will fade. Kabir would want to tell him the truth in that moment, not liking that crest fallen face but he would stay quiet because he is not ready to deal with his emotions.

Then one day when Khalid will go to find Kabir for mission report, he would end up in Kabir's room but will not find him there. He would be about to leave when a light noise will be coming from room, upon investigating he will find an MP3 player tucked under Kabir's pillow is causing that. 

Call him curious cat, but he will listen to it by plugging headphones in he will be surprised to find his own voice, him singing. He would recall it was when he was undercover. He'll flick through the playlist to find only his songs on there and his heart would burst into happiness. 

Suddenly a hand will snatch player from his hand and looking up he will find a reddened Kabir looking at his mp3 player.

"Dosron ki cheezein bina permission chona mana hai, pata hai na." Khalid doesn't care if he gets scolded, his heart is singing, he is happy and that is it. 

Not getting any answer Kabir looks up to see Khalid looking at him in pure joy, grinning like a cat and Kabir gets flustered. 

"Kya kaam tha?" 

"Woh... mission report..."

"Tum jao main araha hon." Nodding Khalid steps away from Kabir but the grinning never losing his face. He is almost at the door when he is overcome with happiness, in a swift he turns back and runs to Kabir, coming right behind him, he envelopes his arms around Kabir's waist hugging him from the back. 

The mp3 player almost falls from his hand but Kabir manages to hold it as he tries to stay calm with Khalid plastered to his back. He can feel Khalid's smile against his back and Kabir is unable to contain his smile, his hand comes to rest on Khalid's hands. They stay like this for a minute or two before Khalid finally let's go and walks away. 


	4. Aapko maine apna khuda manna tha

It is when Kabir has few silent moments to himself he finds himself revisiting a memory with his recent run in with Khalid. Khalid. Kabir still doesn't know what to think of him, every time he thinks this young man cannot surprise him anymore, Khalid ends up surprising him even more. The irony of situation isn't miss on him, how the agency has brought Khalid in to catch Kabir, he has trained Khalid and Khalid is proving to be his best student that's why he managed to get so close. 

He looked good, still so sweet and innocent. Kabir was never able to understand the fascination younger man had towards him but he would be lying if he said he didn't revel in it. 

_"Aapko maine apna khuda mana tha."_ The words escape from younger man's mouth and the sincerity in his eyes. It took all of strength in Kabir to not to react on it. Though his heart does skip a beat as he looks at Khalid in front of him. Oh, how he wishes they had met under different circumstances right now. 

" _Hum bhi ajeeb log hain, Khalid. Pathar ko bhagwaan maan lete hain aur phir woh toot jaye toh kehte hain arre, bhagwaan kaise toot gaye?"_

 _"Aap koi moorti nahi ho sir, insaan ho. Aap toot'te nahi bas neeche gir gaye hain. Ab bhi waqt hai laut ayo."_ If it wasn't for his training Kabir's heart would have been beating out of his chest now. The way his pulse rate increased and his heart is beating fasting. Kabir wants to go nothing but believe in Khalid. Take this young man in his arms, fall onto his knees and beg to prove his innocence. 

Instead Kabir tells him to go back, not to follow him but again, Khalid is Kabir's student, backing down is not something he taught Khalid. A part of him is so proud of him whereas the other part of him not sure how to react with Khalid on his tail. If they haven't figured it out yet soon they will find Kabir's weak point - Khalid.

The pain and regret Khalid's eyes held for Kabir, it really shook him to his core. 'Why can't you just let me go?' He still believes that Kabir can be redeemed, that he can come back. How ever will Kabir explain to Khalid how tainted he is, how he is completely coward in blood and he will die but not let Khalid get tainted like him. No, Khalid is pure, he is innocent and Kabir will not let anyone taint his Khalid, not even himself. There is no hope for him but Khalid... Kabir can surely save that young soul. 


	5. April Fool's Joke or Truth?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is my dedication to my lovely Rasnak and I hope you like it. :)

**April Fool's Joke or Truth?**

Okay so it has been a strange and cruel day for Khalid and he knows he will not be able to forgive Kabir for this anytime soon. It was supposed to be a normal quiet day with Khalid just working on mission report and Kabir was gone on a run. When Kabir was back, Khalid was able to feel his senior's gaze digging holes at back of his head. It took all of his strength not to turn around and ask him what the damn problem is now.

Guess, he didn't had to wait too long to find out because an hour later of Kabir's pacing and finally coming to stand next to Khalid he decides to finally share what's been bugging him.

"Khalid." Khalid looks up from computer and to Kabir who is looking at him with a strange expression.

"Sir?"

"I love you." The fingers stop in midair just above the keyboard and Khalid's mind goes haywire as his brains processes the words. He blinks rapidly as his brain comes back online and he looks up to meet with Kabir's gaze.

"Sorry?" Okay so this was not the reaction Kabir was expecting as he watch Khalid process his words. Khalid looks so lost and confused but Kabir doesn't understand why. He opens his mouth to say something but Khalid beats him to it.

"April's fool, I know. You got me, sir." With this he turns back and starts typing again at the same time trying to regulate his irregular heartbeat. All the hope he had died the moment he caught the date from corner of his eye and he saves himself the embarrassment by not letting Kabir say anything else.

Kabir stands there with his mouth hanging open as he realises the date and internally face palms why didn't he realise this before but more than that he looks at Khalid who did not believe him and it shocks him and maybe breaks his heart a little bit for this pure soul who managed to make Kabir fall for him head over heels.

"Khalid, main mazaq nahi kar raha hai." Kabir desperately wants Khalid to believe him, it took him so much strength to finally confess his feelings which he had been trying to do for days and now it seems to have gone downhill. _(Khalid, I am not joking.)_

"Main sachme tumse..." _(I really am...)_

"Kyun?" A single most painful question escapes from Khalid's mouth and Kabir goes silent when he sees the pain lurking behind those beautiful eyes. ( _Why?)_

"Kyun kar rahe hain aap yeh sab? Main janta hon ke aap kabhi bhi mujhse... main aisi koi umeed nahi rakhta. Mazaq ko uski hadd mein rehne dein, please." It's that please in the end that really breaks Kabir and he realises that how much is wrong in this sentence that Khalid believes that Kabir would never love him back. _(Why are you doing this? I know that you will never... I don't have any hopes. Can you please joke within the limit, please?)_

Kabir decides that he will rectify this and will make Khalid see that Kabir does love him and why he loves him so what he starts to do is start making list of things why he fell for Khalid.

Meanwhile for Khalid rest of day goes quietly with Kabir not crossing his path again. Khalid feels truly hurt and did not expect Kabir to stoop so low to make a joke about his feelings. Sitting at the steps of front porch, Khalid is lost in his thoughts and does not hear Kabir approaching who sits on a step above, gently touching his shoulder breaking Khalid's chain of thoughts.

Khalid is surprise to Kabir, a wave of anger surges through his body and Khalid tries to get up and leave but Kabir hold his arm to stop him.

"Aik bar meri baat sun lo. Please." Khalid has never been able to say no to Kabir, never, so why tonight would be any different. _(Just hear me out once. Please.)_

"Khalid tum bohut hi ache insaan ho. Tumhara dil bohut hi saaf hai aur tumhari aankhein, tumhari rooh ka aaina hain." Khalid is taken aback by sudden confession from Kabir and has no idea how to respond to it. Though seems like his body does as his face reddens and he looks away from Kabir trying to hide his increasing pulse and blush. But Kabir takes notices of it and smiles before continuing. _(Khalid, you are a wonderful human being. You have a pure heart and your eyes, they are mirror to your soul.)_

"Tum imaandaar ho, aik perfect student, a great soldier." _(You are honest, a perfect student and a great soldier.)_

"Sir aap..." Khalid does not know where Kabir is going with this but it is surely affecting his heart hearing all this from Kabir. How he always wanted acceptance by Kabir and finally today he has it but is that it? _(Sir you...)_

"Khalid... tumhari baatein, tumhari pyaari si smile, tumhari dheemi awaaz, tumhari woh nazar jo mujhe aise dekhti hai... tumhari har baat, har cheez mere dil mein utar gayi hai. Toh batao, eske baad bhi mujhe tumse pyaar kaise na ho?" _(Khalid, your words, your beautiful smile, your soft tone, the way you look at me... your each word, each action has made home in my heart. Then you tell, how could I not fall in love with you?)_

The world comes to stand still for Khalid listening to Kabir's words, trying to believe them. He looks at Kabir slightly teary eyed, meeting his gaze he can see Kabir's word are straight from his heart but that confuses Khalid, he still cannot believe that it is possible. Seeing the dilemma on Khalid's face, Kabir raises his wrist in front of his face pointing at his wrist watch, Khalid looks at time which is 00:25 and then looks back at Kabir.

"It's not 1st April anymore, Khalid. Main tab bhi sach keh raha tha aur tumne yaqeen nahi kiya lekin... main ab bhi sach keh raha hon." Kabir holds Khalid's face in his palm while creasing his cheek, wiping away a tear which fell from his eye without Khalid even noticing it until Kabir is wiping it off. _(It's not 1st April anymore, Khalid. I was telling you the truth then but you didn't believe me... I am telling you the truth even now.)_

"Khalid, I am in love with you. I want to be with you, if you will have me." He whispers with slight uncertainty as if it is possible for Khalid to say no to Kabir. He almost chuckles at it. Nodding Khalid whispers 'Yes', as he places soft kiss on Kabir's palm. "Forever." Khalid whispers just before Kabir closes the gap between them locking them in a kiss.


	6. Under The Starry Night

**Starry Night**

It was that look in his eyes that warned Khalid that something was wrong; the sadness lurking around his eyes almost ready to come out. Every inch of his body was barely holding together, Kabir knew in that moment that Khalid should not be alone tonight. This is why he walks on Khalid with blood dripping from his hand, shaking his head, Kabir rushes to get medical kit and sits on floor while Khalid sits on his bed with same sadness in his eyes and not uttering a single word. 

Kabir slowly cleans the wound in his hand, it's a cut, slightly deep and Kabir knows exactly what caused it but he does not ask Khalid about the blade, not right now. Khalid feels the soft touch of Kabir's fingers as they clean up and bandage his hand. Kabir being so close to him, being here right now is not helping Khalid, especially when he is an emotional mess. 

"Main theek hon, thanks, aap ja..." The words get stuck in his throat not wanting to escape his lips, every particle of his body wants Kabir with him right here, all he wants to do is fall apart in his arms but this is not something he can afford. Kabir notices the dilemma and it gives him an idea. Once he is assured that Khalid's hand is neatly bandaged, he puts away the medical box and walks up to Khalid. 

"Let's go." Khalid looks at him with wide eyes.

"Kahan?" 

"Main tumhe kisi achi jagah hi lekar jaonga, itna toh bharosa karte ho na mujhpe?" Khalid looks at him in surprise before nodding.

"Meet me outside in 10 minutes and don't forget to wear a jacket." With this Kabir leaves and Khalid stands there in shock, debating whether to go or not. In the end, grabbing his jacket Khalid goes outside to meet Kabir and finds him by his bike. Khalid raises an eyebrow at him with question and Kabir just winks at him before gesturing the sit. 

"Main apni bike..." Kabir just shakes his head and gestures him to sit behind Kabir, reluctantly he sits down but then confused where to hold and Kabir just sighing, holds both of Khalid's hands gently and place around his waist. Blushing, Khalid holds onto Kabir, before latter literally flies them through the empty roads in the middle of night. Khalid does not know where they are headed but airing hitting his face hard and watching the world around him blur, Khalid's thoughts disappear as he just enjoys life just passing through them. 

It doesn't take long but they finally reach at the spot, Khalid looks around and sees nothing special but Kabir points towards a small hill. 

"Wahan upar." He says and they both climb the hill, once there, both settle down on a spot.

"Hum yahan kyun ayein hain?" Kabir looks at him and smiles before lying down on a clean cut grass and Khalid looks at him in surprise. Kabir has been full of surprises tonight, he indicates with his eyes for Khalid to do same on his left side. Khalid sits there with knees to his chest and arms folded around as he looks on, the view is beautiful from up here. He sits like that for a while and Kabir let's him, after a while, giving in, he lies down next to Kabir, so close their their bodies are perfectly in touch with each other.

Now Khalid understands what Kabir was trying to show him, the sky is filled with stars and looking absolutely beautiful, leaving him in awe. Kabir enjoys the awe look on Khalid's face as he enjoys the sky, smiling softly to himself. Khalid looks at Kabir who is openly enjoying Khalid's lit up face, looking at that Khalid blushes and turns his gaze towards stars. Suddenly, he feels his emotions surging up again, all his hidden feelings for Kabir surfacing and Khalid feels anxious. 

"Kya howa?" Kabir notices his anxious, of course he would notice. Kabir decides to distract him once again. 

"En stars mein puray 26 alphabets hain. Dhoondo. Jab sab dhoond logay toh hi hum waapis chaleinge." Khalid should not be surprised of course because it's Kabir. 

"Saare alphabets?" Kabir nods and goes back to staring at the sky. From corner of his eye, he keeps looking at Khalid who is finally busy with trying to find alphabets in stars and Kabir finally relaxes. Khalid really scared him tonight and he wants to have discussion with him about this but of course, tonight is not the night to do that. Kabir knows he is in too deep when it comes to Khalid and he came to this realisation recently as well. Since that realisation nothing has been same for him and since then he is unable to look away from Khalid, always noticing, sometimes noticing too much; which is why he realised Khalid's internal battle with depression and those unexplained lines deep in his arms, usually tugged away carefully hidden. They really need to have discussion on this but he lets it go for tonight. 

Every time Khalid would find an alphabet, he'll make sure to point out to Kabir, at beginning he was trying to rush but by the time he reached to 'D', Khalid had slowed down and was enjoying the little game. At some point, between 'K' and 'L', Khalid was lying on Kabir's shoulder with Kabir's arm resting around Khalid; the subtle shift they don't point out but thoroughly enjoying the closeness. It's the 'S' that is taking Khalid most of time to find, he gets stuck there, impatient eyes roaming all around looking for 'S' in the sky, meanwhile, not noticing the subtle game of Kabir's fingers on his arm, too lost in the sky.

When anxiety starts to radiate from Khalid's body, Kabir gently takes his hand into his, lifting it up to the sky, wrapping their hands together, he makes the 'S' in the sky. Khalid almost loses himself in the touch, wanting to forget the game and just enjoy Kabir's touch. This is the second time he held Khalid's hand causing, not that Khalid is counting, he is not. 

"Now find, T." Kabir whispers to him with stars dancing in his eyes, bringing their hands down he rests them on his chest not letting go of Khalid's hand who is suddenly feeling too warm all over. 

It takes him almost 2 more hours to find remaining alphabets but it's not they are keeping tabs on time anyway. Once they reach 'Z', Khalid is a whole different person than he was earlier that night; smiling, laughing and so relaxed. 'Mission accomplished,' Kabir thinks to himself smiling. They stay like that for another half an hour before getting up to leave as he watches Khalid getting sleepy. It would seem romantic to sleep under the starry night but not tonight. 

On their way back, Khalid has plastered himself to Kabir, holding onto him tightly, tugged his face safely into Kabir's neck as he sleeps peacefully. That really takes Kabir by shock, how Khalid can fall asleep during this bike ride but he doesn't complain as he enjoys the warmth and Khalid's face nuzzling his neck. When they are finally outside the safe house, the darkest hour of night has past and dawn is making its way. Looking to his side, Kabir finds the most adorable sight of Khalid sleeping and for sometime he stays like that letting Khalid sleep but it's getting cold and Kabir knows they'll catch cold if they don't go in now. 

"Khalid."

"Hmm." 

"Khalid, utho." He whispers but Khalid tucks himself more closer to Kabir as if it was possible. 

"Ghar agaye hain." He gently wakes him up.

"Hmm.. okay." But he still doesn't move and Kabir laughs.

"Khud uth kar chaloge? Warna main utha longa." Kabir warns him while gently creasing Khalid's hair. 

"Theek hai." Is the gentle reply and Kabir's fingers stop in his hair. 

"Okay, you asked for it." With the same intent Kabir starts to get off bike but the lose of Kabir finally wakes up Khalid who holds his hands up in air.

"I'm up. I'm up." He replies as he gets off the bike and Kabir laughs. 

"Go, get some sleep." Kabir tells him and Khalid nods. Before they can go back in, Khalid wraps his arms around Kabir and whispers a 'thank you' to which Kabir replies with a sweet smile and a 'good night' as they part ways. 


	7. French Toasts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kabir gets treated with French Toasts for breakfast.

Kabir is in for a surprise this morning because finding french toast for breakfast is a treat itself. His team barring Khalid knows that french toast are his guilty pleasure. He enjoys the breakfast so much while making those sinful noises which make Khalid almost die just hearing them from other side of the room. 

"Kya baat hai, Saurabh? Aaj toh tumne bilkul kamaal hi kar diya. Itna acha breakfast bana diya hai, dil chahta hai haath chumne ko." Saurabh laughs feeling shy and Khalid feels like setting someone or something on fire, feeling irritated he quietly walks away from there and it doesn't escape Kabir's eye and raises his eye brow at this.

"Aaj breakfast Saurabh ne nahi balke Khalid ne banaya hai, aur woh bhi sirf aapke liye, actually." It was Aditi who speaks up while giving Saurabh stinky eye and he shrugs. Kabir was taking a bite when stops in midway and looks at Aditi in surprise who nods at him and he looks at Saurabh.

"Aapne bolne ka mauqa hi nahi diya." He replies sheepishly and Kabir gives him look.

"Main... training... main ata hon." He manages to reply before leaving from there and Aditi smirks.

"Usne sach mein, yeh sab... mere liye?" 

"Haan, of course, bechara subah se mehnat karne laga howa tha ke sab kuch perfect hona chahiye." Kabir's ears go red at that as his heart flutters imagining Khalid going through all the trouble to make perfect breakfast for Kabir. It is indeed perfect, so delicious, so soft, exactly how Kabir likes it. 

"Usko pata kaise chala ke mujhe french toasts pasand hain?" 

"Maine bataya usay."

"Kyun?"

"Kyunki woh jan'na chahta tha."

"Par kyun?" 

"Aap khud kyun nahi usay pooch lete yeh sab." Kabir gives her 'I'm-your-boss' look and Aditi counters it with her 'please-talk-to-him-and-spare-me' look and Kabir shies away from her eyes as he continues to eat his breakfast which suddenly tastes much more sweeter for some odd reason. Or maybe it's not odd after all, maybe knowing it was Khalid who did it for him makes this even more sweeter.

Meanwhile Khalid is in his room going through some files but his mind keeps going back to Kabir. Watching Kabir enjoying the breakfast he had prepared was so satisfying to watch, especially the appreciative noises Kabir was making that caused Khalid to blush and his mind creating certain scenarios where he would love to hear Kabir moan like that. But it all came crushing down when Kabir praises Saurabh for the breakfast treat. 'Dil karta hai haath chumne ko,' Khalid's heart couldn't take it so he left from there as he watched Saurabh enjoying the praises whereas it should have been Khalid. He knows just because Kabir accepted in his team, beginning to trust him does not mean that he liked Khalid and he is okay with that. But with to do with this heart who just wants to see Kabir happy and him being the reason to make him smile. 

Kabir finishes the breakfast and goes to find Khalid who is in his room. Kabir stands at the doorstep of his room as he watches Khalid lost in his thoughts with various emotions flickering through his face. There is so much about Khalid that Kabir is dying to know but for his own sanity he tries to keep a distance from Khalid because Kabir does not want to drag him to Kabir's own hell. He notices the way Khalid looks at him when he thinks Kabir isn't looking and the way he tries to control his emotions around Kabir, those shy smiles and blushes; Kabir noticed them all and damn him, if it doesn't cause him some sort of happiness and giddy to know he is the reason for making Khalid smile like that. But still a huge part of him still tells him to stay about from Khalid because what he deserves isn't someone broken like Kabir but someone much more. 

"Sir aap? Please aaye na." Khalid's voice pulls him out of his thoughts not realising how long he was zoned out and when Khalid noticed him standing there. Clearing his throat Kabir comes into his room. 

"Kya baat hai, sir? Kuch kaam tha?" Kabir looks at the file that Khalid is holding. So he was working once again and it reminds Kabir of himself so much, work all the time. The dedication of Khalid makes Kabir happy but he also wishes that Khalid wouldn't become workaholic like him. 

"Tum wahan se kyun chale aaye?" Khalid is caught so off guard by the question the file almost slips from his hands. 

"Jee?"

"Tum wahan se kyun chale aaye, Khalid?" Kabir repeats his words and Khalid looks at him with deer caught in headlight expressions. 

"Woh main... woh."

"Woh kya, Khalid? Tum wahan se kyun chale aye?" The way Kabir says it, it snaps something in Khalid.

"Kyunki nahi nahi dekta sakta ke aap us..." He stops but Kabir's eyes doesn't leave Khalid who mutters in low voice, "mehnat maine ki aur haath uske chumna chahte hain." The way he says it and the pout on his face makes Kabir want to laugh but he controls it. It really makes his heart flutter with Khalid being so adorable in front of him like this. With this he takes both of Khalid's hands in his causing Khalid to almost jump. He gently holds his hand and creases them with his fingers, feeling the softness of his skin. Khalid opens his mouth trying to speak but unable to think, closes his mouth again and looks down at their hands. 

Without giving much of warning, Kabir brings his hands closer to his lips, gently pressing soft kiss on each of his hand and Khalid stops breathing all together, completely lost in sensation of Kabir's lips on his hands. Kabir feels shiver passing through Khalid's hands, he tightens his hold on the hands slightly with his thumbs creasing the skin again. Khalid looks at their hands, at Kabir and back at hands and Kabir looks amazed at Khalid. 'Seems like I broke him,' he smiles at how Khalid's whole face is heating up so quickly and so much that he can feel the heat radiating off him. 

"Jisne itne pyaar se, itna pyaara aur tasty breakfast banaya hai, haath bhi usi ke chumne chahiyein." Khalid looks down at this feeling so shy all of sudden and Kabir's heartbeat is increasing looking at Khalid, holding his hands. He itches to close the gap between them, all of sudden burning with want. It must've shown on his face because Khalid's eyes go wide in surprise. Not wanting to start something they are not ready for, or rather Kabir isn't ready for, he tries to move away, letting loose his grip to let Khalid's hands slip from his but is surprised when those hands tighten their grip on his hands.

"Toh mante hain na, pyaar hai?" Kabir looks at him in surprise bit Khalid's gaze is still on their hands, how tables have turned all of sudden. Words are on tip of his tongue, asking to let go, to deny everything but something stops him from uttering them. When Khalid looks at Kabir and he must have noticed his emotions because he give him barest of that shy smile before letting go of his hands and Kabir's hands feel so cold and empty all of sudden, almost moving to hold his hand again, to feel that skin against his lips once more, he fists them close to stop them from moving. 

"Thank you, Khalid. For the lovely, breakfast treat." Kabir manages to utter them almost breathless and turns to leave.

"It was my pleasure and will always be." He hears from behind, the same shy tone but with a certain confidence in his words and Kabir wants to run as far as he can go before he does something like kiss him senseless. He doesn't turn to see Khalid grinning like an idiot in love. 


End file.
